


EnterVrainment

by Monovoir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: A yugioh fanfiction written for my girlfriend. Yuya Sakaki is a duel-tainer working to make her mark in a new world of Virtual Dueling. Blue Angel is the idol of Link VRAINS. What happens when these two meet on the duel field?





	EnterVrainment

Thanks to SOL Technologies, the next evolution of dueling had been realized. Duels began taking place in a virtual dimension known as Link VRAINS. The venue might have been different but, one thing never changed. Yuya Sakaki would entertain all her opponents. 

Now that she had a duel disk compatible with Link VRAINS, it was time for her first dive. 

“Into the VRAINS.”

On the other side, she awoke in an outfit not to different to the one she wore normally. To be fair, she didn’t need much of an outfit change to entertain. However, her hair was longer. The city she found herself in looked a lot like Den City. That didn’t help her not get lost, however. She had no idea where she was going in the real city let alone the virtual one. 

As she traveled, she paged through a beginners guide provided to all new users by SOL Tech. 

“‘Link VRAINS is joke to many famous duel personalities including Go Onizuka and Blue Angel.’ Huh.” The picture they used for this Angel lady was really pretty. “If I could land a duel against one of these two...” just then, a cold wind rushed against Yuya’s back and ruffled her jacket. This wind was accompanied by a mass of purple... something passing her over head. 

Seconds later two people passed by on what looked like surf boards. They were RIDING that purple mass! And they were dueling! Yuya had to find out what was happening as soon as possible. Of course she ran after them to find out!

Yuya climbed up staircases and fire escapes to reach the roof tops. By the time she caught up, their duel ended. However, one of the duelists involved was still present. Was that... was that Blue Angel?

“Hey, you’re Blue Angel, right?” Yuya decided it was better to be straight forward. “What kind of duel was that just now? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Oh that? It’s called a speed duel. It’s a duel where you ride in the cars storm and each duelist has 3 monster and spell/trap zones instead of 5.” Blue Angel said, “It’s dangerous though. I don’t recommend you do it without training or practice.” 

“A speed duel? Interesting.” Only 3 spell and trap zones? That would mean Yuya’s pendulum summons would restrict her setting cards even further that normal. “Well, the best practice is to just do it. Why don’t we give it a go?”

Blue Angel raised an eyebrow, “You WERE listening when I said that was really dangerous, right? No, I can not speed duel you. However, I’m willing to have a master duel against you. What’s your name?”

“Yuya. Yuya Sakaki.” Yuya readied her duel disk. Finally, she would get to see what Link VRAINS was all about. “Since I’m the challenger, I think I should go first.”

“I can agree with that.”

They both said “Duel!” In unison and it was on. Each duelist took their hand of 5 cards.

“I’ll start off by summoning the amazingly arial Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!” Backflipping onto the field was everyone’s favorite clown! “When he’s summoned, I can add my Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon to my hand! But that’s not where my show ends. I’m also using my Spiral Flame Strike spell to add an Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon to my hand!”

“A strategy based on adding cards to the hand? Just what I like to go up against.” 

Yuya huffed, “Please, don’t applaud till the first act is over. Using my Persona Dragon And Arc Pendulum Dragon, I set the pendulum scale from 1 to 8! With this scale, I can summon monsters from level 2 to 7 all at the same time!” Yuya pointed skyward. Thanks to Link VRAIN’s projection technology, a large crystal pendulum swung in the sky above the two duelists, “Now it’s time for my specialty! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Paint an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster friends!” 

“Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!” Entered the Field with a modest bow.  
“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!” The mighty dragon let out a proud roar. 

Yuya activated the effect of Pendulum Sorcerer, giving up her Persona Dragon to obtain an Odd-Eyes Synchron. 

“Don’t worry, Persona. Arc Pendulum will pick up for you while you’re on break. Arc Pendulum is a normal monster but she has a powerful pendulum effect! While she’s in my pendulum zone, whenever an Odd-Eyes is destroyed, I can summon a new one from my hand, deck, or graveyard! Appear, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!”  
Skullcrobat, Sorcerer, And Yuya gave each other a nod. There were 2 dragons on her field. Might as well go for 3, “Using my two Level 4 Performapals, I overlay! Dragon with pitch black fangs of darkness, rise up against tyranny and strike down fools! Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!” The mighty black dragon preened herself in the presence of Yuya and her close companion, Odd-Eyes. This was the way Yuya liked to see her dragons. Relaxed and ready to get the job done. “And with that, I end my turn.” 

Blue Angel had a smile on her face already. Clearly, this girl knew how to entertain a crowd. This was the kind of duel she looked for. Pure, non-stop fun with nothing in the line.

“I draw. Then I activate Terraforming to add Trickstar Light Stage and activate it! Lightstage will add a Trickstar Lycoris to my hand!” Blue’s move started off strong, “Next, I Summon Trickstar Candina. I’m activating her effect and then using Lycoris to return her to my hand. Finally, I use Chain Summoning to grant myself two additional normal summons this turn! Candina adds Trickstar Reincarnation to my hand and then returns to it.” 

And so it began, Blue Angel repeated this process twice with another Lycoris. Her final field included 2 Lycoris, a Candina, And 3 facedown Trickstar Reincarnations. Unfortunately, Yuya’s Dragons were too strong so her turn had to end there.

Yuya drew a card, “I guess it’s my turn then! Let’s go, Odd-Ey-“

“Not so fast!” Blue Angel interrupted, “Trickstar Lycoris deals 200 damage every time a card is added to your hand! On top of that, every time a Trickstar’s effect does damage, Light Stage inflicts 200 more. That’s a total of 800 damage!”

(Yuya’s LP: 8000->7200) 

“But that’s not all! I activate my 3 Trickstar Reincarnations! For each copy, you banish your hand and draw that many cards!” Yuya had 3 cards in her hand. That would be 800 per Lycoris per Reincarnation, A total of 4800! Yuya’s dragons let out roars of distress as their owner cried out in pain.

(Yuya’s LP: 7200->2400) 

Yuya’s breath was heavy but, she wasn’t done yet. She still had 3 cards in hand and 3 Dragons on her field. 

“I set Odd-Eyes Dissolver in my pendulum scale!” Candina inflicted 400 damage combined with Lightstage. 

(Yuya’s LP: 2400->2000)

“Swing once more, pendulum! I pendulum summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And then I’ll reduce her level by 3 to summon Nobledragon Magician from my hand!” Before she could battle, Yuya had a few more tricks up her sleeve. “Dark Rebellion steals half of Lycoris’s Attack points by detaching two overlay units! Treason Discharge! And now, using Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver’s pendulum effect, I fuse my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Fusion summon, dragon with voracious fangs! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Next, Starving Venom’s effect! She gains Attack equal to Candina’s Attack!” With that, the preparations for Yuya’s show were complete. “Battle! Starving Venom attacks Candina!”

Blue Angel gazed upon the cards in her hand. Nothing to interact with her opponent. Just Lilybell and Chain Summoning. She’d have to let Yuya do whatever she was going to do.

Candina was destroyed by starving Venom.  
(Blue Angel’s LP: 8000->5200)

“Phantom Dragon! Attack the weakened Lycoris!” 

Lycoris was destroyed by Phantom Dragon.   
(Blue Angel’s LP:5200->3900)

“Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon’s effect! I can inflict 1200 damage per Odd-Eyes card in my pendulum scale! You’re not the only one with effect damage!”

(Blue Angel’s LP:3900->1500)

“And Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon takes care of the last Lycoris!”

(Blue Angel’s LP:1500->100)

Blue Angel sighed in relief. She’d survived the onslaught of Yuya’s dragons.

“The fun has just begun!” Yuya shouted. 

“What!?”

“Clearly, you forgot an actor!” Yuya gestured to the smallest monster on her field, Nobledragon Magician. To be fair, it’s easy to forget her in the presence of 3 powerful dragons. However, forgetting that monster would be her downfall. “Nobledragon, direct attack!”

“Trickstar Reincarnation’s graveyard effect! I revive Lycoris from the graveyard. Good luck attacking me now.”

Yuya was the one who forgot about an actor, it seemed! “I end my turn.” 

Blue Angel drew a card from her deck. 

Alright. She thought to herself. I’ve got 100 life points left and she’s got 2000. Her normal draw will inflict 400 damage. I can Attack her Nobledragon with Lycoris and inflict 1100 with Light Stage. On top of that, I can summon Lilybell for 1000 points of direct damage. But, that’d be too boring. Is a win like that worth it right now? Hmm... nah. She’s cute and knows how to have a good time. Better toy with her to keep the fun going.

“I change my Lycoris to defense mode and summon Trickstar Candina to add another Lycoris to my hand. Making the change to put Candina to the hand and Lycoris on the field in Attack mode. After that, Reincarnation revived another Lycoris in defense mode.” This way. Lycoris would do 1100 through battle. The 3 Lycoris would inflict 400 damage each for a total of 1200 damage. More than enough! “Lycoris attacks your magician!”

Nobledragon was destroyed by Lycoris  
(Yuya’s LP:2000->900)

“Turn end!” 

This was it. Yuya had to win with this draw or she wasn’t winning at all. “It’s my turn! I draw!”

Blue Angel explained, “Each Lycoris inflicts 400 damage. That’s a total of 1200 damage!” 

“Not with this draw! When you deal me damage, I get to summon this!” A special gift from a friend was about to come through for her...

(Yuya’s LP:900->900)

“What!?” Blue Angel asked, “Why didn’t your life points change?”

“Because is my D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas! Instead of taking the damage, I Summon Leonidas and restore my life points!” Thanks, Reiji.... “With this card, I can turn the duel around! Odd-Eyes Dissolver fuses my Starving Venom with my Odd-Eyes Phantom! Fusion Summon! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!” It was time for Yuya’s show stopper! “Odd-Eyes Venom’s effect! She becomes Trickstar Lycoris in name and effect! On top of that, she gains 1600 Attack points!” Yuya hopped aboard the dragon’s back, pointing to direct her towards her enemy. “Odd-Eyes Venom, Attack Lycoris!”

(Blue Angel’s LP: 100->0) 

With the end of he duel, both duelists monsters vanished from the field. Yuya approached Blue Angel and extended her hand for a hand shake. Her prior opponent accepted. 

“Wow.” Blue Angel said, “You had me on the edge of my seat till the very end. I take you for an entertainer.” 

“And you’d be right! That’s why I’m here in Link VRAINS.” Yuya replied, “I’m glad I came here! That’s one of the most fun duels I’ve had in a while!”

Blue Angel grinned at Yuya. The girl had a point. A duel like that was just what Blue Angel wanted. “Hey, can I get your number so we can do this again sometime?”

“Of course!”


End file.
